


Bullshit Conspiracies About Similarities

by FloweryAvocado



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Conspiracy Theories, Crack, Gen, Humor, I really shouldn’t be psyching myself out at 10:00pm, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, No Smut, No beta because why would I?, Simulation, Stream of Consciousness, Why do people even ship them? Like seriously. It’s basically selfcest., the crazed thoughts of a teenage girl.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAvocado/pseuds/FloweryAvocado
Summary: This isn’t a actual fic. So if anyone came here to, y’know, read quality content, this isn’t the place for you. Get out and go read basically anything else, like Mastermind or most things written by MuffinLance.If you are here for the insane ramblings of a madman, then go ahead. You’ll see what I mean after you read this short shitpost.
Kudos: 6





	Bullshit Conspiracies About Similarities

This is a shit post, alright? So please don’t take anything I’ve wrote her seriously. I’ve just been needing to get this...entire thing off my chest for awhile, and what better way then with a thousand word rant posted to Archive? Less traction then tumblr and such, but still enough people that someone might read it. I may actually write and post something in the future once I learn how to actually write character dialogue accurately, but for now all you’re getting is this.

God...where the fuck do I begin with this. Not that it’s a hard topic to start off with, or a important topic that needs to be documented on the World Wide Web. It’s just that- why the fuck do motherfucking Simp creator Todoroki Shoto and one of the best written antagonists of all time Zuko have so much in common. 

Basically, this thought process started around two years ago, when I finally got around to making my dad watch Avatar with me. I never watched it when I was younger due to a difference in tastes, so I only got around to it then. Around the same time I finished season three of Mha. 

So, I started watching. And watching. And watching. And eventually I picked up on there similarities. And not just the superficial shit either, like scars. No, it’s larger then that.

So, I asked my good old friend google-senpai to help me. This ended up leading me to some sort of article I haven’t been able to find since. One of the reporters basically asked if Todoroki was heavily plagiarized off of Zuko. And you know what this man said?

He didn’t fucking know what Avatar even was.

So that leaves me stumbling like a booze filled drunk after a bar mitzvah. That answer really didn’t settle right with me. Since that’s a one in a million chance of something of this nature happening. I mean, I have a fucking list of similarities I wrote out to make sure I wasn’t going crazy when this kept me awake at night:

“Let me just write a list at this rate-  
\- Both are expected to take up a mantel or a legacy of some sort.  
\- Almost identical burn scars, which both symbolize heavy turning points in there lives.  
\- Missing mother figure.  
\- Egotistical and abusive father figure.  
\- Antagonistic relationship with a sibling who wields blue fire.  
\- They even look somewhat similar for fucks sake, with there lanky limbs and being T A L L. I don’t give a flying fuck if the don’t have the same hair and eyes.  
\- Similar personalities if you skip over some shit.  
Okay, maybe not e v e r y t h i n g is the same, but sweet Jesus those are two similar characters.  
My current theory is, well, that while creating Todoroki someone heavily influenced him as a joke or a subtle nod to Zuko. Either that or alien parasites. Take your pick.”

Really. Two characters can not be so goddamn similar they even have the same fucking scar and backstory without plagiarism of some kind. It’s so statistically unlikely. Maybe I could’ve skipped this over if they only had a few things in common, like parental situations and maybe even scars. But nope. Because apparently there’s even more then that. Missing mothers, abusive fathers, siblings with blue fire who are attempting to murder them, started out being a bad guy {Or a real bitch in Todorokis case}, scars. Socially awkward and have the same social abilities as a deaf and blind four year old. 

So- my running theory for this is simply a glitch in the matrix, or simulation. Are overlords got bored and decided to fuck with us to see how many coincidences they can commit before I start believing in divine retribution. Either that or the alien parasites from earlier. Both work, because really, considering how similar they are Nick could sue for copyright infringement or plagiarism.

Anyhow, thanks for reading my 10:00pm shit show. Maybe I’ll actually use this account for it’s intended purpose eventually. I sincerely doubt it though.


End file.
